Antara Warna dan Nilainya
by Pakailah Changcut
Summary: Dia punya kebiasaan selalu memberikan yang salah, yang akhirnya berujung pada nilai minus dalam hubungan mereka. Uknow/Max.


_**Judul**_: Antara Warna dan Nilainya

_**Author**_: nanaism atau Tjhangmomo

_**Pairing**_: U-know/Max

_**Rating**_: T

_**Summary**_: Dia punya kebiasaan selalu memberikan yang salah, yang akhirnya berujung pada nilai minus dalam hubungan mereka.

_**Note**_: **This is the only fanfic that I'll publish here**. Sisanya, di LJ (**stopthereverie** Livejournal). Dengan kata lain, ini cuma promosi saya sama fanfic saya yang di LJ :'D Versi original (yang bahasa Inggris)? Ada di LJ! Hoho!

**Gak suka sama pair-nya?**

**Silakan tekan tombol "back"!**

**Atau tekan tombol silang di ujung windows atau tab Anda.**

**Ini demi kenyamanan semua :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Yunho punya kebiasaan memberikan yang salah. Yang salah berujung pada sebuah nilai minus dalam hubungan mereka. Dia hanya ingin bersikap manis kepada kekasihnya, tetapi ia tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain yang lebi sederhana. Pilihan-pilihannya seringkali jatuh ke dalam jurang kesia-siaan, atau bahkan lebih buruk.

Akhirnya, dia memilih pilihan yang aman. _Well_, ini merupakan hal yang biasa maka kekasihnya mungkin tidak akan kecewa.

Dia meninggalkan satu tangkai. Lebih baik begini.

"Beraninya kau?" pemuda yang lebih muda berusaha keras untuk tetap tenang. Dia muncul dari kamarnya dengan setangkai bunga di kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan lagi sekarang?" tanya Yunho, yakin bahwa dia tidak melakukan hal yang salah. "Apa yang salah dengan setangkai mawar merah?"

"Kapan aku meninggal, Yunho?" tanya Changmin dengan tegas yang membuat Yunho bergidik ngeri. Yunho pun penasaran. Dengan perlahan ia mengambil bunga tersebut dari tangan kekasihnya dan diperhatikannya. Sebuah mawar merah gelap dengan bercak hitam. Dia piker itu hanya hal kecil, tapi tidak. Lain warna, lain pula artinya.

Yunho memutuskan untuk meninggalkan satu lagi di atas ranjang kekasihnya pagi itu, dua hari setelah tragedy mawar merah. Dia sudah mencari tahu informasi yang ia butuhkan, jadi dia tidak terlalu khawatir kalau-kalau kekasihnya tercinta itu bakal murka padanya. Lagi.

"Apa kamu marah padaku?" kekasihnya bertanya ketika sarapan.

"Gak lah! Kenapa?" tanya Yunho.

"Kau meninggalkan bunga petunia di kasurnya. Kau marah padaku, ya?"

"Aku—"

Changmin hanya menatapnya bingung. "_Well_, a-aku ada jadwal. Sampai ketemu nanti."

Dia pergi. Yunho tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia ingat betul apa itu arti bunga petunia dari buku yang ia baca. Walaupun dia lega karena kekasihnya tidak marah padanya, tapi kekasihnya berpikir bahwa ia yang marah pada kekasihnya itu? Ini sulit dicerna Yunho.

Tidak.

Dia tidak boleh galau.

* * *

Hari ini, Changmin membawanya ke dalam sebuah took buku. Yunho membiarkan tangannya ditarik oleh kekasihnya itu. Dia bingung ketika mereka berhenti di depan rak buku-buku bergambar bunga. Kekasihnya mengambil salah satu buku dan memberikannya pada Yunho.

"Baca buku ini kalau kau ingin memberiku bunga," ujar Changmin penuh arti.

"Baiklah... Ah! Min, tentang kemarin, maaf."

"Tentang kemarin—"

"Err... ya. Aku tidak marah, _okay_? Itu hanya kesalahpahaman!"

"Aku tahu. Kamu gak mungkin bisa marah padaku."

Akhir-akhir ini, Yunho sering menghabiskan waktunya membaca buku yang dibelikan oleh Changmin. Apakah kekasihnya itu harus membaca buku ini juga agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman lagi? Ah. Tidak. Dia pun lanjut membaca buku tersebut. Ah. Ternyata banyak juga bunga-bunga yang memiliki arti yang lebih indah.

Seperti _white heather_ dari perlindungan.

_Heliotrope_ dari kesetiaan.

_Dandelion_ dari kesetiaan pula.

_White lily_ dari kesucian.

Dia ingin membeli semua bunga tadi memberikannya pada kekasihnya tercinta dalam bentuk buket. Tetapi, dia sudah memutuskan satu jenis bunga. Bunga yang artinya terlihat jelas, namun makna sesungguhnya tertimbun di balik makna umunya.

Tapi bunga ini langka.

Yunho sudah ada di dalam tingkat keputus-asaan yang mendalam.

Mungkin dia harus mengubah rencananya?

Mungkin dia harus memberikan bunga yang lebih mudah dicari?

Sial. Tidak boleh. Ini menyedihkan.

Putus harapan hanya karena tidak bisa menemukan bunga yang ia cari.

"Yunho, sudah selesai dengan bukunya?" pertanyaan kekasihnya membangunkannya dari lamunannya.

"Ah, belum..." jawab Yunho dengan wajah yang penuh kekecewaan.

"Yunho, ada apa?"

Yunho tersenyum setengah hati dan berkata, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Apa kamu yakin kamu bukan sedang bingung memilih bunga apa yang mau kau berikan padaku? Apa jangan-jangan malah kamu mau beli semua bunga dalam buku itu?" ujar Changmin. "Waduh! Bisa bokek dadakan kamu!"

Ah, kekasihnya ini memang punya cara untuk menghiburnya.

* * *

Orang bilang kalau itu rezekimu, maka dia gak bakal ke mana-mana.

Yunho percaya ini. Dulu. Tapi sekarang tidak terlalu percaya lagi.

Dewi Fortuna tampaknya memiliki dendam kesumat padanya.

Sebentar. _Luck_! Itu dia!

Yunho pun segera berlari ke arah toko bunga langganannya. Ketika sampai, dia pun langsung melihat segala jenis bunga yang ada di sana. Tapi, hingga sekarang, bunga yang ia cari tidak terlihat sama sekali. Sebegitu sulitnyakah mencari bunga kecil itu?

Pemilik toko bunga tersebut melihat wajah Yunho yang seperti diselimuti kabut.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, anak muda?" tanya bapak-bapak tersebut.

"Aku ingin mencari bunga yang paling bagus untuk kekasihku, tapi sepertinya tidak ketemu."

"Ah! Maaf, anak muda! Bunga-bunga yang terbaik dan sulit terpikirkan itu—"

Sudah habis?

Oh, tidak masalah.

Yunho sudah siap dengan jawaban yang buruk.

Kalau memang tidak ada, berarti takdir.

Tidak apa-apa. Sungguh.

Itu artinya dia harus membeli bunga yang murah sekalian.

"—ada di belakang. Karena jarang terpikirkan oleh orang, jadi saya simpan di belakang. Ikuti aku, anak muda."

Yunho berhenti. Masih ada harapan. Dia pun mengikuti pemilik toko tersebut ke belakang.

"Anak muda, asal tahu saja, jarang ada pembeli yang masuk ke ruangan penyimpanan di belakang ini. Kejadian ini langka! Biasanya mereka langsung beli mawar merah buat pacarnya. Ah, _mainstream_ banget."

"Perasaan ngasih bunga apa aja buat pacarnya itu juga _mainstream_..." gumam Yunho pada dirinya sendiri dan tidak terdengar oleh si pemilik toko.

"Pilih bunga apa saja yang Anda inginkan, anak muda! Atau mau bunga _Xeranthemum_ kalau perjalanan cintamu penuh dengan—"

Yunho tidak memperhatikan kata-kata bapak tua tersebut. Sambil bapak tersebut nyerocos soal bunga-bunga di ruangan itu, mata Yunho tidak lepas dari tiap bunga di sana. Tiba-tiba matanya melihat sebuah bunga. Dia menang kali ini.

"—jadi, kenapa Anda memperhatikan semanggi berdaun-empat itu?"

"Berapa harganya, Pak? Semanggi ini?"

"Semanggi berdaun empat?" bapak itu tertawa, tapi Yunho tidak peduli. "Kalau mau beli bunga buat kekasih mending yang—"

"Berapa harga semanggi berdaun-empat ini, Pak?" Yunho bertanya lagi.

* * *

Changmin terdiam, menunggu kekasihnya yang tidak kunjung pulang. Tidak biasanya Yunho pulang agak terlambat, biasanya dia tepat waktu untuk makan malam. _Well_, bukannya Yunho itu anak kecil yang harus dikhawatirkan kalau belum pulang ketika malam tiba, tetapi kadang Changmin merasa seperti itu pada kekasihnya itu.

_OK, Yunho beli bunga lagi, eh? Ha? Dia ke kamar? Mau apa dia? Eh? Itu kenapa bukunya dibawa-bawa segala_, pikir Changmin.

"_YES_! Bukan bunga yang salah!" seru Yunho.

"Bawa bunga apa kamu, _Yunho_-_bear_?"

"Err... Ini," jawab Yunho seraya memperlihatkan bunga dalam genggamannya.

"Astaga., Yunho! Semanggi berdaun-empat itu aritnya jelas banget! Kenapa perlu acara buka buku arti-arti bunga segala?" ujar Changmin sambil tertawa.

"Sebegitu mudahnyakah?"

"Tentu, _Yunho-bear_. Artinya, '_good luck_', bukan?"

"Errr... Iya?"

Changmin tertawa dengan keantikan kekasihnya itu. Dia pun meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas dada bidang Yunho.

Ciuman manis pun mengakhiri hari.

* * *

Buku yang dipegang Yunho terjatuh, ada halaman yang terbuka. Di salah satu halaman, ada kata-kata yang digaris bawahi.

_**Semanggi berdaun-empat**_

_Dipercayai sebagai simbol keberuntungan bagi orang Irlandia. Setiap daunnya melambangkan keberuntungan, cinta, kepercayaan, dan harapan._

_Arti keseluruhan:_

_Good luck,_

_**Be mine.**_

* * *

**Note**: Terima kasih sudah membaca. Review sangat diterima! Kritik, juga. Ingat, **hanya ini fanfic yang bakal saya publish di sini. **_**Kenapa**_**?** Karena saya biasanya ngetik pakai bahasa Inggris, dan susah atau males nge-translate-nya. Hehe. Kalau pakai bahasa Inggris, mending di LJ saya yan lihatnya. :'D Maafkan saya... Ini pun sebenernya cuma penasaran sama reaksi masyarakat ffn dengan fanfic saya yang ini. Sekian dan terima kasih! Salam damai!


End file.
